Celos
by Brezbriznost
Summary: ShinoxKiba, dedicado a Hyuuga Yukina . Había sido medio rebuscado, pero al final... su plan había resultado.


**Este fic **lo escribí el día 27/12 desde las doce de la noche hasta las cuatro de la mañana ^^U, así que espero que valga la pena leerlo ^^, a mí me gusto… espero que a ustedes también :3

**Los personajes **no creo que sea necesario decirlo ¬¬U, shino & Kiba a muerte n.n

**Se lo dedico a **Hyuuga Yukina, (Mitsu No Ryoko, prometo hacerte un fic dedicado para vos, Gaara e Ino, aunque no escribo bien ^^U, pero no importa… voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo :3) Este fic lo hice con mucho cariño n.n me desperté a las cuatro de la tarde T-T (claro, me dormí a las 4 de la mañana xD) así que espero que a Yuki le guste n.n

**Para que entiendan, **los personajes tienen diecisiete años.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Celos.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kiba caminaba con sus manos metidas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Akamaru sobre su cabeza y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba relucir sus colmillos.

- Waf, Waf.- ladró akamaru.

- ¿Shino está cerca?-preguntó sorprendido. Olió a su alrededor y lo que le había dicho el canino era cierto. El Aburame se encontraba a once metros, aproximadamente, de él.- "_que raro que este en la calle, me dijo que iba a hacer cosas en su casa"._

_-_ Hola Kiba.-lo saludó el pelinegro, haciendo que el Inuzuka se sobresaltara.

- "_que rápido pasa el tiempo"_-se dijo así mismo tratando de calmarse, ya que su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente debido al susto que se había pegado.- ¿No estabas ocupad…?

- Tsunade-sama nos llama.- interrumpiendo a Kiba, éste gruñó enojado, pero se calmó enseguida mientras le seguía el paso a su compañero de equipo.

Porque la verdad era que ya estaba acostumbrado a su comportamiento y personalidad: cortante, fría, pocas palabras…, pero aquello no era nada comparado al comportamiento que tenía Shino con Hinata; que obviamente hacía que el morocho se sacara de quicio.

¿Qué era lo que hacia exactamente? Fácil: trataba con tanto respeto, dulzura, amor, compresión, entre otras cosas a Hinata. ¡Agh! Odiaba aquello con toda el alma.

¿Por qué la trataba bien a ella y a él no? Había descartado la posibilidad de "porque es una chica", no… eso no se lo creía ni el más estúpido de Konoha. Porque se ser así: Sakura, Ino y TenTen tendrían que tener el mismo trato; aunque podía ser que Hinata era de su equipo… no, tampoco, a Kurenai-sensei siempre le había trato del mismo modo que Kiba (con respeto, claro).

No encontraba la razón de porque la ojiblanca tenía coronita, ¡oh! Esperen… ¿y si Shino gustaba de ella?

Se paró de golpe, haciendo que Akamaru casi se cayera.

- Kiba, ¿qué problema hay ahora?-le preguntó el Aburame fríamente.

El ojimarrón salió de sus pensamientos y siguió caminando hacia la torre de la godaime, con la misma sonrisa de antes, aunque un poco diferente. Shino lo notó, aquella sonrisa era diferente a las demás: Falsa.

- Kiba.-lo llamó.

- ¿Te gusta no?-desasiéndose de aquella sonrisa forzada, mientras miraba a su amigo.

- ¿qué?-preguntó un poco sorprendido al ver los ojos cristalizados de Kiba.

- Te gusta Hinata, ¿no es así? Siempre veo como la tratas, como la miras… ¿¡por qué!?-dejando caer gruesas lágrimas de angustia y armadura.- _¿Por qué?-_susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

No sabía porque estaba reaccionando así, no lo entendía… no había necesidad de llorar. Aún así, muy dentro de él sentía la necesidad de preguntarle a Shino aquello, de descargarse.

- Si serás baka…-le dijo Shino con una sonrisa.

Kiba, que en esos momentos había tenido la cabeza agachada, la levantó y pudo ver como su amigo del alma sonreía cálidamente. Se sorprendió haciendo que las lágrimas cesaran.

El Aburame se acercó a él y con su pulgar, quitó las gotas que aún no habían caído del rostro del castaño.

- Eres un idiota.-la volvió a repetir.-La he tratado diferente para ponerte celoso.

- ¿celoso?- preguntó sin comprender.

- Empecé a tratar bien a Hinata para ver la reacción que tendrías, sabía que te ibas a enojar ¿quién no? Pero lo que más anhelaba era que te pusieras celoso y pasara algo parecido a esta situación. Fui medio rebuscado, lo sé, pero funcionó. Te pusiste celoso Kiba.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Yo me puse así porque es más que obvio, no es muy lindo que trates a todas las personas como la mierda y a Hinata no.-reaccionó el Inuzuka.

- Claro, y cualquier persona se pondría a llorar.- Le contestó con toda naturalidad, haciendo que Kiba se sorprendiera y mirara hacia abajo.

- ¡Pero usar a Hinata fue algo muy cruel!-tratando de contra-atacar.

- Ella me ayudó, no hay nada de cruel en esto.

- ¿H… Hinata t… te a… ayudó?-preguntó incrédulo.

- Si serás lento Kiba, ya me estaba frustrando. Te amo.-dejando de lado aquella voz cortante y fría que Kiba tanto odiaba.

- Eso significa que… que te gusto, ¿no?-tratando acomodar sus sentimientos.

- Lo voy a volver a decir, eres lento.-se subió un poco los lentes, y le dijo nuevamente.-Sino, no habría razón para hacer tanto teatro.

- ¿Sabes que esto es anormal no? Ambos somos chi…-el dedo índice de Shino estaba apoyado en sus labios impidiéndole seguir.

- Me importa un carajo lo que piensen los demás de esto y mucho menos mi padre. Kiba, te he amado desde que tengo memoria. Pero tengo que decirte algo antes de todo, si tengo suerte y te gusto, quiero que también me ames. Porque con solo el hecho de gustar no me basta.

- ¡Cállate Shino!-le gritó enojado.-Espero que no suene patético y menos cursi, pero siento algo que nunca sentí por nadie en este mundo y no es que me esté dejando llevar por la situación. Por ejemplo, yo quiero muchísimo a Naruto, pero demasiado, aún así lo que estoy sintiendo no es un simple amor de compañero y menos de amigo, es… muy diferente.

- _Kiba…_-susurró el domador de insectos.

- Déjame terminar Shino, nunca digo este tipo de cosas. A mi tampoco me importa lo que digan, es la primera vez que siento algo así y no voy a dejar que nadie me lo arrebate y, ¿no teníamos que ir con Tsunade-sama?-el Aburame rió por lo bajo, ante esto Kiba alzó una ceja.

-Todo muy romántico hasta que soltaste a la godaime.-

-¿eh? ¡Perdón!-se disculpó apenado.

-¿perdón? No hace falta, me gusta todo de vos. Hasta tus imperfecciones- El chico se iba acercando haciendo que su labio superior rozara durante tres segundos con el de Kiba.

El Inuzuka empezó a pensar que su cuerpo que no reaccionaba a las ordenes que él mandaba.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando al sentir aquel rose y no parecían dispuestos a abrirse hasta que la boca "virgen" de Kiba fuera besada por el chico que se encontraba a centímetros suyo.

Y para suerte del cuerpo del morocho, Shino empezó a besar a Kiba; pero éste no sabía como reaccionar y menos que hacer… nunca había besado a nadie. Trató de seguir el ritmo, pero se le hacía imposible: realmente besaba muy mal.

Sintió como los labios del Aburame se despegaban de los suyos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar, sabía perfectamente que nadie quería a las personas que no supieran dar un beso, y por lo tanto… creyó que Shino se marcharía, después de haberle dicho tantas cosas y de despertar aquel sentimiento que había guardado hace tanto tiempo, no quería despegarse de su compañero ni de casualidad… no quería.

- no sabes besar.- le dijo divertido, aunque frunció el ceño al ver los ojos vidriosos de su amado.-No estés así, no es nada grave.- consolándolo.

- Me dejarás, lo sé.-contestó triste.

- Por kami, Kiba. No te dejaría ni aunque fueras el peor uke en la tierra.

- En… Enséñame, enséñame a besar.-le pidió mientras sentía como un calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- Con mucho gusto.-mientras agarraba con ambas manos la cara del Inuzuka y se iba acercando a él.

Lo empezó a besar con dulzura. Kiba le fue correspondiendo y en unos segundos pudo decirse a sí mismo que no lo hacía tan mal.

Ambos se separaron unos momentos, de los cuales el Aburame aprovechó para decirle con un poco de gracia:

-¿Enserio no sabías besar?-El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno… es mi primera vez también.-El morocho se sorprendió por completo, Shino besaba bastante bien (ante lo cual, se sonrojó aún más por sus pensamientos).

Sin previo aviso, el domador de insectos lo agarró de la mano llevándolo al centro del bosque donde nadie pudiera molestarlos. Una vez allí, volvieron a besarse… aunque esta vez más apasionadamente; mientras Kiba sentía como la lengua de Shino pedía permiso para entrar a su boca y el, sin dudarlo, la dejó.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron acostando en el césped, sin dejar de besar cada parte del otro.

El pelinegro fue metiendo lentamente, su mano por debajo de la remera del Inuzuka, haciendo que éste gimiera ante el contacto frío, pero al mismo tiempo cálido. Aquella mano derecha fue recorriendo tranquilamente su torax, tratando de que aquel chico gimiera, porque eso… lo excitaba.

- ¿quién diría que el gran Kiba Inuzuka, se excitara con solo acariciarlo?- le dijo desviando su mirada hacia la entrepierna del castaño.

- ¡Shino!-le gritó molesto, pero no iba a dejar que lo humillaran así, sonrió pervertidamente y coló su mano por debajo de los pantalones del Aburame sin que éste se diera cuenta. Empezó a sentir como el miembro del pelinegro se ponía en las mismas condiciones que el suyo.- ¿y ahora que dices? Que lástima que una tela tan fina me separe de tu zona _intima.-_ refiriéndose al boxer.

El jônin se quitó sus anteojos y escuchó a Kiba susurrar un "_Por fi…"_ pero no terminó la frase, aquellos ojos eran hipnotizantes y hermosos… se quedaría viéndolos eternamente. Fue retirando su mano de los pantalones de Shino.

-Hermosos.-le dijo con una sonrisa seguida del color carmesí en su rostro, que segundos antes había desaparecido por el asombro.

El Aburame no dijo nada, solo incitó a Kiba a seguir lo que estaban haciendo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Espero que **esté pasable .-.U, hoy es 30/12 u.u y nose… ya estaba un poco harta de tenerlo en la compu :B  
**Sobre mi fic **"yo, yo…" y bla bla bla xD, ya se como terminarlo… el tema es escribir -.-U y sobre mi fic "reunión" quédense tranquilos que lo voy a seguir ;3


End file.
